SOMEDAY
by qtalitazahra
Summary: When i tell you 'I Love You' I dont say it out of habit like other say it to you. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. WONKYU, SJ.


Qtalita back after hibernate

Sebuah FF yang lahir karena kegalauan dibalik kegembiraan.

Wonkyu as always, SJ.

Brothership/ Romance.

Check it out

.

.

Suasana pagi itu berbeda dibanding hari-hari biasanya, sedikit suram dan terlalu hening. Beberapa member terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, atau hanya sekedar duduk melamun, tidak terkecuali 3 member yang kini berdiri di atas balkon dan melambaikan tangan mereka, menyapa kerumunan fans di pelataran bawah, meski mungkin senyum mereka hanya dibalas teriakan atau tangisan.

Kyuhyun, salah satu namja dari ketiga lainnya menyerah, magnae multitalenta itu tidak menyangka jika pesonanya kalah kali ini. Ia berjalan lunglai memasuki ruang tengah dorm mereka setelah lelah melambaikan tangan dan berteriak 'Saranghae' . Kedua lainnya juga sama, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, duo hyperaktif itu juga menyerah, mereka bertiga sudah berdiri sekitar 30 menit disana, mencoba menghibur fans mereka, namun sia-sia.

Leeteuk meremas jemarinya, bertindak tenang namun tidak dengan matanya, mawas memperhatikan 'adik-adiknya' yang terlihat hilang semangat, pandangannya juga tidak lepas dari 2 namja yang saling memberi kekuatan di sofa ujung menghadap kaca besar, salah satunya adalah seseorang yang berada dibalik semua ini, jika tidak ingin dikatakan 'dalang' kekisruhan gedung asrama mereka.

Leeteuk melirik namja lainnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, tubuh kecilnya masih terbungkus piyama, matanya bengkak ia menggenggam erat ponselnya, Teukie yakin Ryeowook baru saja menelepon seseorang, Yesung kah? Entahlah.

"Teukie hyung.." Tepukan dibahunya membuat sang leader tersentak. Namja itu sang penepuk tidak berkata apa-apa lagi kecuali menyerahkan ponsel hitamnya pada Teukie.

"..."

'_Lee Sooman Is Calling'_

...

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin beberapa kali, magnae itu menggigit bibirnya kuat, hyung kesayangannya sedang dirundung masalah, sesekali pula ia memperhatikan display ponselnya, menggulirnya ke bawah, lalu bernafas panjang.

"belum berhenti?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng ketika Heechul yang memeluk Sungmin bertanya, Cinderella itu menggeram, ia tahu ini sulit untuk diterima namun ada hal yang seharusnya mereka para fans bisa mengerti.

"Apa mereka belum mengerti juga?" Heechul meraih ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu sebelum akhirnya terhenti.

"Hyung kau hanya memperburuk menurutku" Donghae kembali meletakkan ponsel Heechul setelah tadi merebutnya.

"Mwo? Kau berkata apa?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajah merahnya ketika pekikan Heechul terdengar tepat ditelinganya. Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya. Hyukjae yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun menengahi, segera menarik Donghae yang terlihat tegang.

"Sudah, jangan kekanak-kanakan" Hyukkie berbisik, takut juga pada hyung yang terkenal galak seperti Heechul.

Kyuhyun meremas ponselnya, berjalan mendekati Sungmin, menepuk bahunya sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Ryeowook yang menyaksikan itu menelan ludahnya sulit, ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya mengirim cepat ke member lain yang kini tidak berada bersama mereka.

"Kyukyu.."

Kyuhyun berbalik, Ryeowook tersenyum padanya, ia sangat tahu dibalik sikap cuek dan jahilnya, magnae mereka begitu terpukul, Kyuhyun memerlukan banyak waktu dan berkorban lebih banyak lagi hanya untuk bersama mereka, lalu kini? Entahlah.

"Wae?"

Ryeowook ingin tertawa ketika Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mimik datarnya.

"Siwon hyung menghubungiku tadi, kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya?"

Kyuhyun mengecek ponselnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku mengantuk"

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum walau sulit.

"Tidurlah, akan kubangunkan saat makan tiba"

...

Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya setelah beberapa menit lalu berbicara panjang lebar dengan mantan CEO mereka, Lee Sooman. Seseorang yang sudah mereka anggap Ayah, seseornag yang telah membesarkan nama mereka seperti saat ini.

Leeteuk menyadari satu hal, suasana ruang tengah kini sedikit tegang, terbukti dari munculnya beberapa Manajer dan ada apa itu? Donghae terisak di pelukan Hyukjae, Ryeowook sedari tadi tidak mengangkat wajahnya, Sungmin dan Heechul serta Kangin saling menguatkan dan dimana Kyuhyun, magnae mereka?

"Ada apa ini?"

Kangin memberi isyarat agar Leeteuk ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Wae?" Bisiknya tidak mengerti. Kangin hanya menyerahkan selembar kertas ke hadapan Teukie, Leader mereka itu mengernyitkan dahi, memandang sang manajer yang baru saja menikah itu dalam diam, pandangannya kini menyapu semua member, tangannya bergetar entah kenapa, situasi ini tampak tidak asing.

Mata Leeteuk membulat, mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"Apa ini? Apa maksudnya?"

Suara Leeteuk bergetar, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berada dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan seperti ini tapi, tetap saja ia terguncang.

"Kami bersama selamanya, tak akan ada yang berubah" Isaknya, Tanpa ia sadari jika Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu kamarnya.

...

Ryeowook masih melahap jajangmyeonnya ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampang kusut, ruangan yang tadi penuh kini kosong, menyisakan dirinya dan Ryeowook.

"Yang lain sedang berada di SM Building"

Ryeowook menjawab pandangan Kyuhyun, Magnae itu mengangguk lalu mengambil posisi di depan Wookie, memandangi hyungnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sopan. Wookie menggeleng.

"Teukie hyung memintaku untuk menjagamu" Wookie meraih semangkuk jajangmyeon lainnya.

"Makanlah.." tawar Wookie namun dibalas gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

"..."

"..."

Wookie kembali mengunyah sisa jajangmyeon miliknya sebelum suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

"Sepi"

"Mereka akan pulang sebentar lagi"

"Aniyo.. bukan itu yang aku maksud hyung"

"Makanya bicaralah yang jelas"

Wookie tersenyum, bohong jika ia tidak tahu maksud dongsaengnya itu, ia bahkan baru saja menyeka airmatanya sedetik sebelum Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya tadi, andai saja ia tidak terlanjur berjanji pada Siwon agar tidak menangis di depan member kesayangan sang visual itu, mungkin sekarang ia sudah meraung-raung di pelukan Kyuhyun. Wookie tahu betul jika Kyuhyun tidak ingin dianggap lemah apalagi jika Kyuhyun dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang ia sadari terlihat lemah, Kyuhyun benci itu.

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya di atas mini bar, matanya bengkak, bukan! Bukan karena tangisan, tapi karena lelah tertidur, cara unik tersendiri Kyuhyun menghilangkan kesedihannya selain makan yang kini ia telah kehilangan seleranya.

"Kau habis minum?" Tanya Wookie ketika hidung mungilnya tidak sengaja menghirup aroma alkohol yang manis dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hhhh.."

"KyuKyu?"

"..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, ia hanya menutup matanya lalu bergumam.

"Wookie hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan beritahu Siwon hyung kalau wine di kamarnya sudah aku habiskan"

Wookie tertawa, paling tidak tingkah polos magnaenya bisa menjadi penghibur di tengah-tengah masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi kini.

"Tidak masalah jika Siwon hyung tahu Kyu, dia tidak akan marah, apalagi jika itu dirimu"

Kyuhyun mendecih,

"Ya, Siwon memang tidak akan marah, ia hanya akan melotot dengan bola mata kudanya, lalu berkomat kamit tidak jelas sebelum berkata 'Kenapa kau menghabiskannya sendiri Kyuiiii?' Hhh, itu sama saja hyung"

"Siwon hyung, Kyu! Biasakan dirimu memanggil 'Hyung', ini bahkan sudah 8 tahun dan kau tetap sama"

Kyuhyun terdiam, senyuman tipis saat membayangkan tingkah kocak Siwon pun hilang.

"8 Tahun.." Bisiknya, Wookie menelan ludahnya.

"8 Tahun dan semuanya akan hilang dalam sehari" lanjutnya.

"Tenanglah Kyu, semua pasti akan kembali normal, hanya menunggu waktu saja"

...

Wookie terlelap pulas di sofa ruang tengah setelah lelah bercerita dan bermain starcraft bersama Kyuhyun, sementara namja bermarga Cho itu kini tengah duduk di depan pintu dorm sambil memeluk lututnya, menunggu Hyung-hyungnya kembali, namun sudah 5 jam dan belum ada tanda jika mereka akan pulang, apa permasalahan mereka bahkan jauh lebih pelik dari yang ia bayangkan? Apa Sungmin hyung akan tetap bersama mereka? Atau apa Sungmin hyung tidak akan pulang lagi, sama seperti Hangeng hyung dan Kibum hyung-nya?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin berfikir yang macam-macam. Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya, 15 pesan yang ia kirimkan ke Leeteuk, Donghae dan Hyukkie tak ada satupun yang terbalas.

Kyuhyun mendesah lemah, ia menekan ponselnya, menggulir deretan kontak, ia butuh seseorang untuk mendengar keluhannya, Changmin? Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita padanya, begitupun sahabat Kyuline nya yang lain. Ia butuh seseorang lainnya, Ahra? Kakaknya? Tidak! Ia tidak ingin membebani fikiran Noona manisnya itu, apalagi setelah itu Appa dan Eommanya akan tahu dan ikut depresi.

Drrrttt..Drrttt..

Kyuhyun masih melamun ketika ponselnya malah bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Huh? Siwon hyung?" Gumamnya kala nama Siwon tertera di display ponselnya.

"Yeobseo?"

"_Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, kau belum tidur saeng?"_ Suara berat itu menerpa telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama tidur tadi siang"

"_Kkkk, lari dari masalah lagi?"_ Kekehan Siwon terdengar menyebalkan, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ck" Decihnya, Siwon kembali tertawa di seberang sana.

"..."

"..."

"Kapan kau kembali hyung?"

"_Wae? Kau merindukanku?"_

Kyuhyun nyaris melempar ponselnya ketika Siwon kembali menggodanya.

"ANIYO! Hanya saja kau seharusnya berada disini ketika kita sedang bermasalah" Gertak Kyuhyun, Siwon terdiam, hanya ada helaan nafas diujung sana. Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya, seharusnya ia tidak boleh marah pada Siwon.

"Mianhe/_Mianhe_" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"..."

"..."

Mereka terdiam, tak ada yang ingin memulai duluan, mereka saling mencari cara, entah cara untuk apa.

"_Mianhe, hyung tidak disana"_

Kyuhyun menggeleng walaupun jelas Siwon tidak akan melihatnya.

"Tidak, Aku yang minta maaf hyung, aku.. aku.." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, yang mau tidak mau membuat Siwon gelagapan.

"_Kyu.. Please dont cry, kau tahu jika hyung paling tidak suka melihat tangisanmu"_

"Aku tidak ingin kita terpisah, aku ingin kita selalu bersama hyung, Kau, Aku, Super Junior, dan Elf"

Siwon menghela nafas, permasalahan yang sudah lama ia fikirkan, disaat mereka sudah mulai memikirkan masa depan mereka masing-masing, disaat satu persatu dari mereka memilih kehidupan nyata mereka, jika ingin jujur Siwon pun mulai berfikir demikian, hanya saja ada dua hal yang membuatnya berat untuk mengikuti jejak Sungmin, Super Junior dan Kyuhyun, Ya Kyuhyun, Dongsaeng imut dan menggemaskannya, magnae mereka, ia tidak ingin membagi kasih sayangnya kelak jika ia memilih masa depannya, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun nanti? Siapa yang mampu mendengar cerita namja Cho itu jika ia sudah tidak ada? Siapa yang akan meladeni nafsu makan gilanya? Changmin? Namja itu bahkan sering meledek Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika nanti Kyuhyun sakit? Hhh, Kyuhyun memang memiliki keluarga lengkap tapi salahkah jika Siwon yang telah hidup bersamanya selama 8 tahun sangat khawatir?

"Hyung? Hyung? Kau masih disana?"

"_N-ne?"_ Siwon menjawab cepat, ia terlalu lama melamun, membiarkan Kyuhyun terdiam sendiri.

"..."

"..."

"_Kyukyu?"_

"Hm?"

"_Kau begitu khawatir"_

"tentu saja hyung, Sungmin hyung itu hyung yang sangat dekat denganku, tentu saja aku khawatir jika sampai pihak SM mengambil keputusan yang akhirnya membuat kita berpisah dengan Sungmin hyung" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Terdengar desah nafas Siwon, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung.."

"_Hm?"_

"Apa kau bisa berbuat sesuatu? Sesuatu agar Sungmin hyung tetap bersama kita? Agar mereka tidak menekan Sungmin hyung?"

"..."

"..."

"_Andai hyung bisa Kyu"_

Mereka terdiam, saling menyelami fikiran masing-masing, ketakutan masing-masing, Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding samping pintu.

Duk.

Siwon terkekeh kala mendengar suara benturan kecil kepala Kyuhyun.

"_jangan duduk di belakang pintu lagi Kyu, Kau bisa terjepit jika ada yang membuka pintu"_

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh, Siwon memang benar-benar tahu bagaimana menghiburnya, entah kenapa Siwon sangat tahu kebiasaannya bahkan hanya dengan mendengar benturan kecil kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengingat satu hal, waktu itu pertengahan musim salju, malam hari ketika perutnya tidak menerima pengertian apapun, ia terpaksa menembus hujan demi semangkuk ramyeon di plaza samping dorm, baru saja ia mengeratkan mantel dan menutup pintu dorm, ponselnya bergetar pertanda pesan masuk.

_From : Masiwon_

_Jangan keluar, Hyung sedang membawa makanan untukmu._

Kyuhyun semakin tertawa mengingat masa-masa itu, masa dimana hyungnya yang lain asik terlelap sementara ia dan Siwon menyantap Ramyeon panas dan sekotak Pizza di ruang tengah.

Atau dihari lain ketika ia menderita demam, saat semua hyungnya sibuk dan ia sendirian di dorm. Siwon memang tidak hadir detik itu juga bahkan setelah ia nekat memberitahu dunia jika dirinya sakit dan kelaparan, Ia sudah sempat jengkel dan ingin menangis, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya tawa keras yang muncul dari bibirnya, sebungkus koyo pereda nyeri, sekotak masker, dan berbagai macam cemilan ia temukan dibawah kolong tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah note bertulis _'Jangan_ _dihabiskan sebelum aku pulang'_ ditambah lagi sebotol wine di samping ranjangnya, ia memang sudah 4 hari tidak berkunjung ke dorm, dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi, Siwon sudah menyiapkannya bahkan jauh sebelum Kyuhyun membutuhkan dirinya.

"_Kyu? Kyuhyun?"_

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, suara Siwon membuyarkan lamunan masa lalunya.

"Ne?"

"_Kau melamun?"_

"Aniyo"

"..."

"..."

"_kyu?"_

"Hm?"

"_Apa kau juga akan sedih saat hyung tidak ada? Atau memilih jalan seperti yang Sungmin hyung lakukan?"_

"..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun terdiam lama, hanya terdengar gesekan dan helaan nafas kecil, Siwon memejamkan matanya, menunggu jawaban. Ia berharap.

"Tentu saja hyung"

Siwon tersenyum puas, memang jawaban itu yang ia inginkan keluar dari mulut sang kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri sadar, ia pasti sangat kehilangan jika siwon hyungnya itu yang akan pergi mengejar masa depannya nanti, entah dengan siapa.

"Tapi hyung.."

"_Wae?"_

"bolehkan aku meminta?"

"_kau ingin apa Kyu?"_

"Jangan sekarang, Besok, atau tahun depan, kau bisa memilih masa depanmu nanti, saat aku sudah benar-benar bisa sendiri" Lirih Kyuhyun, Siwon tercekat, ia juga sudah mewanti-wanti hal ini, saat keinginannya dalam dunia nyata beradu dengan keinginannya di dunia yang telah ia rangkai sendiri.

"..."

"_Just someday Kyu"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum, paling tidak untuk sekarang Siwon masih milik SJ dan miliknya, entah sampai kapan.

"_Kyu.."_ Lirih Siwon.

"Hm?"

"_Jangan sekarang Ne, jangan memilih untuk sekarang, Biarkan Hyung terbiasa tanpa kau terlebih dahulu"_

Kyuhyun menutup rapat mulutnya, Jika dengan begitu mereka akan tetap bersama, Kyuhyun rela.

"tentu saja hyung, hehehehe" tawa Kyuhyun terdengar hambar di telinga Siwon, berbeda dengan tawanya yang biasa ia keluarkan saat bercanda bersama atau mengejek hyung-hyungnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri, beranjak ke arah balkon.

Sreet.

Pintu terbuka, dengan suara halus.

"_Kyui, hati-hati, jaga kesehatanmu saeng"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum haru, Lihat bukan? Siwon begitu hafal kebiasaannya, mungkin jika ia melangkah sekarang siwon bisa dengan lincah menyebut kaki sebelah mana yang Kyuhyun gunakan pertama.

"Angin malam ini menyegarkan hyung huaaaahhhh" teriak Kyuhyun senang, terdengar kekehan Siwon di line seberang.

"_Kau sudah meminum Wine di kamarku?"_

"Eh? Kau tahu aku meminumnya? Aiisshh Wookie pasti memberitahumu"

Siwon terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun, paling tidak kini Kyuhyun kembali lagi.

"_Tidak, Wookie tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya saja.."_

"Huh?"

"_Hyung yang menyiapkan itu semua untukmu, hyung tahu kau akan menyelinap ke kamarku hanya untuk memakai pakaianku atau piyamaku, hyung tahu kau pasti sangat membutuhkan wine dalam kondisi seperti ini.. Dan hyung tahu persediaan Wine di kamarmu sedang kosong"_

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bagaimana ia merelakan Siwon bersama wanita masa depannya jika hyungnya itu begitu mengerti dirinya, ia pasti akan kehilangan dengan sangat, bahkan jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan sekarang, mungkin kelak masih ada Leeteuk, Donghae, Ataupun hyungnya yang lain, tapi itu beda, beda jika bukan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang panas, ingin sekali ia menghambur di pelukan Siwon detik ini juga,menangis terisak di dada keras Siwon yang membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang seperti saat ia kecewa dulu, saat ia merindukan orang tuanya, atau saat Siwon gemas padanya.

"_Kyuhyunnieee uri dongsaeng-aaaah"_ Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada do re mi.

Kyuhyun menangis sudah, mendengar Siwon memanggilnya sebegitu manja membuat matanya sangat panas.

"Hy-hyung.. pulanglah C-cepat"

"_K-kyu? Kau menangis saeng? Kyu?"_

Kyuhyun yakin Siwon terlihat konyol sekarang, terdengar dari suaranya yang gemetar.

"_jangan menangis Kyu, hyung akan pulang secepatnya"_

"Yaksok?"

"_Yaksok. Hyung berjanji"_

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya kasar, ia tersenyum lega hanya dengan janji kecil hyungnya itu.

"_Sudah larut malam Kyu, kau seharusnya istirahat"_

"Andwe, hyungdeul belum pulang, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi"

"_Tidurlah, mereka tidak akan pulang malam ini, mungkin besok pagi"_

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun gelisah, ia takut, takut jika kekhawatirannya terjadi, bagaimana jika besok yang ia hadapi adalah Kyuhyun yang bukan Kyuhyun SJ lagi? Bagaimana jika..

"W-Waee?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

"_Karena hyung sudah menghubungi mereka, jika mereka pulang terlalu larut sebaiknya mereka menginap di apartemenku dan tidak mengganggu tidurmu Kyu, hyung tahu kau yang paling terpukul, jadi hyung merasa kau butuh istirahat lebih banyak"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Kau yang terbaik"

Siwon terkekeh.

"_Aku tahu"_

"..."

"..."

"_Sudahlah, sekarang kau tidur, jangan lupa kunci pintu baik-baik, dan kenakan jaket tebal"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja hyung"

"_Istirahat lah Kyu, Jaljayyo Saeng"_

"Jaljayyo hyung.."

Kyuhyun nyaris menekan sign merah andai suara Siwon tidak mengenterupsinya.

"_Kyu! Kyuhyunnie!"_

"Ne?"

"_Saranghae.."_

Kyuhyun tertawa, ucapan 'Saranghae' tidak asing lagi di telinga Kyuhyun, bahkan sudah menjadi sapaan wajib saat ia dan hyung-hyungnya bertemu atau menutup telepon seperti ini, ia maklum.

"nado hyung"

Pip.

Sambungan telepon terputus, namun Kyuhyun belum beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menengadah, menikmati angin malam di balkon temaram itu, rambutnya yang lembut tersapu angin, membuat dahinya geli dan matanya tertusuk-tusuk, Kyuhyun hendak mengucek matanya ketika teringat pesan Siwon beberapa waktu lalu, tentang bahaya iritasi mata.

Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya, memutuskan untuk menghidari iritasi dengan beranjak masuk ke ruang tengah, bertepatan dengan ponselnya yang kembali bergetar, sebuah pesan.

_From : Masiwon_

_When i tell you 'I Love You' I dont say it out of habit like other say it to you._

_I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that ever happened to me._

_Jaljayyo _

_Saranghae.._

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lega.. entah karena apa ia merasa sangat lega mengetahui Siwon menyayanginya bukan karena kebiasaan, bukan karena intensitas, tapi hal lain, ia merasa spesial di mata Siwon, hanya dirinya tak ada yang lain.

Dengan Cepat Kyuhyun mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya di waktu yang sama.

_To : Masiwon_

_I know it._

_Nado Saranghae hyung _

_Cepatlah pulang, aku merindukanmu._

_TT_TT_

Apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, biarkanlah terjadi..

...

END

Ini apa? Bukannya posting sesuai 1013 kemarin malah ingkar huhuhuhuuhu, maafkan daku teman-teman, daku khilaf hahhahahaha..

Tahu kan latar belakang masalah ini? Iya qai juga sedih *eh tapi ya mau gimana lagi, udah jalannya gitu.

ff ini Cuma iseng, Cuma sedikit opini tentang beberapa moment wonkyu dan sedikit pandangan qai tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang di sisi SJ sendiri, hehehehehe sok tau? Kayaknya xD

Ff yang lain? Duuhh gimana yaaa, ntr malam deh ya ya ya *Puppy eyes*

So, Qai ucapin banyak makasih udah ditungguin, dan udah diingatkan tentang ff, qai juga terharu banget masih banyak yang mention qai, WA, DM, minta qai balik lg ke dunia ff ini *Tear*

Qai g nyangka dibalik kata-kata, kalimat-kalimat yang menurut qai dangkal ini eh ada juga yang suka dan nerima, *tear again*

Qai benar-benar merasa thankfull dengan semua teman-teman, makasih banyak dukungan dan sabarnya yaaa hehehehehe ^^

With Love, Love, Love, and Love

QAI


End file.
